Wizards of Waverly Place: The Great Wizard
by lizzylou xx
Summary: Alex Russo is now the Family Wizard but not everyone seems so pleased about it to her. At one point she ends up thinking her parents wish the Justin was the Family Wizard so she runs off for a bit. When she goes back to the Substation no one's there. She goes on quests to find her parents but at the end she has a bigger problem to face.
1. Chapter 1

I sit downstairs at one of the tables in the substation. I sit patiently which is weird because I am not patient I am far from it. Finally I here footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey, Alex." Justin says with a big bag in his hand.  
>"I guess you're ready to go then?" I say standing up.<br>"Yep." He says.  
>"I'm going to miss you." I say walking over to him. It's only been a week since the Wizard Competition and Justin is already leaving to be the Headmaster of Whizz Tech.<br>"Yeah same here." He says.  
>"There's my boy." Mom says running into the room and hugs Justin.<br>"Mom, I'm going to miss you." He says hugging her back.  
>"Where's your dad?" Mom says looking over at me.<br>"He's there sorting out stuff he'll say goodbye when I get there, same with Max." He says letting her go. "Mom I got to go." And he walks away and goes into the lair.

Later that day dad and Max come back, dad's crying. "It seems that only yesterday Justin was learning his first spell." He sobs. "And now he's left us with Max and Alex, I'm going to die."  
>"What's that dad?" I ask looking at him while mom and I work on dinner.<br>"That... nothing." He says smiling.  
>"Justin and you are so unlucky." Max says to me.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I got the Substation." He says. "Mwah haha."<br>"Oh yeah I wish I had that place, but I got to be the family, boo hoo." I say sarcastically.  
>"Alex stop being mean to your brother, you wouldn't like it if you were the only child who wasn't a wizard. Can't you be more like Justin?"<br>This is the sort of thing that makes me feel cross the consent. 'Be more like Justin.' Or. 'Can't you be more like your brother.' Or. 'GROW UP!' I am officially sick of it. Instead of saying something back I just walk away.

Over the next week I stay away from my family and I can't spend time with Mason because he's gone to stay with his parents for a week in England. So I hang out with Harper. After a while we have to go to school again. "Hey Russo, what's up?" Dean says coming over to me and Harper.  
>"Nothing much, bye." I say walking away from him.<br>"Yeah bye." Harper echoes following me.  
>"Hey Russo." I hear someone say behind me but I know it isn't Dean because the voice could not mask his English accent.<br>"Mason!" I say turning around and hugging him. "You're back from England!"  
>"Yes and I am so happy to see you." He says. "And I'm staying here."<br>"Good, I'll see you at home." I say kissing him on the cheek and turning away to head to classes.  
>"Wait love, you don't understand I'm not going anywhere, I've joined this school." He says.<br>"Seriously?" I say excited. "But wait, you're a werewolf what if you get angry?"  
>"Oh yeah." He says.<br>"Don't worry I know a spell to keep you human for twelve hours." I say.  
>"Oh that would be good." He says. "Do it."<br>"Before the switch keep him here with this hitch." I say smiling as a shimmer of light flashes through him. "How do you feel?" I ask him.  
>"No different. Come on we need to go to class." He says.<p>

When we walk into Spanish, everyone turns and looks. "Ok I know it's been a while since I've been here but since when have I been in time for class?" I say because of their confused looks they all nod and turn back to the work they were doing.  
>"Miss Russo, Miss Finckle you are both late, very late!" Señorita Sabarís says angrily. "And you must be Mr Greyback?" She says kindly to Mason.<br>"Yes my name is Mason Greyback." He says.  
>"Ooh he's English." One of the girls at the front say, "And my gosh it's the legendary Alex Russo." She says sarcastically.<br>"Hello Genevieve, nice to see you again." I also say sarcastically.  
>"Please girls, Miss Russo, Mr Greyback, Miss Finckle why don't you take a seat?" She says gesturing to three desks next to each other about halfway down the classroom.<br>"Ok so, Buenos días chicos y chicas." She says in Spanish good morning girls and boys.  
>"Buenos días Señorita Sabarís." Good morning Miss Sabarís we say together.<p>

The rest of the lesson is boring so I blank out all of it. Finally it finishes and Mason, Harper and I walk out and go to our next lesson. Like the first lesson the rest of the day is boring. Eventually we go back home. "Love, I've got to go I need to go see my mother and father who are here, I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses my cheek and then walks off. I watch him and then go inside with Harper.  
>"So what do you want to do?" Harper asks.<br>"Why don't we go upstairs and turn the television into a flat screen and get a scary movie and watch it on a royal looking couch?" I say, excited. She stares at me for a second then nods eagerly.

Luckily mom and dad are going out tonight so we pretend to go to bed early and then run downstairs when we hear the front door close. It's about half eight when I've transformed the couch and television. I magic up a movie that isn't even out yet. Zombie Rampage. We spend about an hour screaming into cushions, then we calm down for the next hour, then the door bursts open and someone gasps. "Alex Russo what have you done to my couch and television?" Mom says in the doorway.  
>"Nothing I just changed them." I say as if it's no big deal.<br>"Alex why can't you use your powers the way you should you're the family wizard and you need to be more responsible, you should be more like Justin use your powers wisely. You need to grow up! Justin would never have done this." Dad says crossly. I sit up straight. I get up and go over to dad.  
>"Well here's a bit of info, I'm NOT Justin and I'm sorry if you wish it was Justin who got to be the family wizard, but it isn't. IT'S ME!" I shout and then flash myself out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hey guys I've had a few really nice comments and your support is really helping. I can tell that I will get far in this project with the help of you guys. I've decided that I will be taking the Mortal instruments fanfiction off and I am giving The Hunger Game a break so I can focus on Wizards of Waverly Place. Thank you guys please leave suggestions for what should happen in the story and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I sit on a bench in the park staring at the pond. _Why do they always want me to grow up? _I ask myself. _Why can't they understand I am who I am? I can't change. Or can I? No, no I can't! I'm not Justin and I never will be, I'm Alex the childish girl who will never get away from childhood, not really._ I sit silently watching the wind blow ripples on the pond and the water pattering on the pond from the fountain. It's about ten when I go back to the house. I flash into the living room but no one's there. "Hello?" I call. I see that there's food all over the floor in the living room.  
>"Mom?! Dad?! Max?! Harper?!" I run up the stairs and into Max's room, my room, mom and dad's room, Justin's room. No one is anywhere! I run down to the basement and see a lump in Harper's bed. I go over to the bed and shake her awake. "Harper!" I whisper harshly she turns over to face the wall. "Harper get up something's wrong."<br>"Alex what have you done now?!" She moans.  
>"Nothing! I can't find my parents of Max anywhere." I say, worried.<br>"Have you checked the lair?" She says getting up.  
>"No, but if they're not down there then I'm going to go somewhere and I can't just leave you here." I say already heading back up the stairs and into the Substation. I run into the kitchen and then into the lair, no one's there. "We need to go to see Justin." I say already flashing us over to Whizz Tech.<p>

We stand at the front desk. "Hello and how can I help?" A lady from the counter asks.  
>"We'd like to talk to Professor Russo." I say as formally as possible.<br>"I'm very sorry but Professor Russo is very busy and wishes to have no visitors." The lady says.  
>"Please miss reception lady this is important." Harper says.<br>"The name's Janet, pyjama girl." The lady (Janet) says to Harper.  
>"I'll have you know I was just woken up and didn't have time to change." Harper says sounding annoyed.<br>"Yeah whatever but no you cannot see Mr Russo." Janet says looking down at some paperwork on her desk.  
>"Fine, can you leave him a note?" I ask. Janet looks up obviously not bothered, sighs and nods. "Tell him to give his sister Alex a call or else she will come tear him away from his work just to give him a long speech about stuff that he won't even care about and will waste his time." I say smiling.<br>"Alex Russo?" Janet says. "You should have just said who you were at the beginning and you'd already be up there talking to him." She says gesturing towards the elevator.  
>"Thank you very much." I say nodding a thanks, grab Harper's hand and run for the elevator.<p>

We go into the elevator and press the button that says _Headmaster's Office_. The elevator whizzes up and then stops. The door slides open and we are standing in front of a big door with _Professor Russo_ written on it. I knock twice and the reply is.  
>"I'm sorry but I can't talk right now I'm very busy." I hear Justin call through the door.<br>"Justin let me in!" I reply.  
>"Alex?" I hear him saying and then footsteps coming towards the door, it opens. Justin is standing on the other side of the door looking exhausted. "Alex! And Harper?" He exclaims.<br>"She shouldn't be here."  
>"I couldn't leave her, something's happened." I say.<br>"Oh this should be good, what have you done now?" He sighs.  
>"She hasn't done anything actually." Harper says sounding surprised.<br>"Mom, dad and Max have disappeared." I say looking at the floor.  
>"What?! You sure you had nothing to do with this?" He says going to his desk.<br>"I'm certain."  
>"Ok well we'll sleep and leave in the morning." He says going over to the bed in the corner. I wave my wand and two other beds appear. Harper is in it and a sleep in a matter of seconds.<br>"What do we do if we can't get them back?" I say still standing and staring at Harper.  
>"Nothing, we won't be able to do anything." He says turning on his side to face the wall. I quietly clamber into the bed next to Harper's and fall asleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up early the next morning and see that Harper and Justin are still asleep. I go over to Harper's bed and shake her awake and then go over to Justin and wake him up. As we get ready to leave I notice that Harper has only got her pyjamas on so I magic some clothes up on her, I know she doesn't like it but she's not saying anything. Finally we are ready and we go downstairs. Someone comes running up to us. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR RUSSO!" She shouts.  
>"Amber what's wrong?" Justin asks the girl.<br>"I-I was t-talking to L-L-Lilly and she just disappeared!" She weeps. Justin doesn't reply he just goes over to a lady in the reception she isn't the same person as yesterday and he starts talking to her.  
>"How old are you?" I ask squatting down so I'm about her size.<br>"Ten." She replies.  
>"Oh you poor thing, come here." Harper says opening out her arms. Lilly runs into them and cries harder she mumbles things and Harper says comforting things in return. Finally Justin comes back just as the speaker starts saying something.<br>"EVERYONE PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR DORMETRIES AND STAY CALM!" The voice shouts.  
>"Justin, if wizards are disappearing monsters might start disappearing." I say.<br>"It could be possible." Justin replies thoughtfully, I know who he's thinking of and I don't doubt he knows who I'm thinking of.  
>"I think we should go see them." I say. He nods.<br>"Juliette first." He replies.  
>"No, Mason first." I say back.<br>"You know what I'll choose and you agree with whatever I say ok?" Harper says.  
>"Fine." Justin and I say together.<br>"Zeke." She says smiling.  
>"WHAT!" I shout, annoyed. Justin just sighs.<br>"Harper you can't actually come." He says.  
>"WHY?!" She yells.<br>"Because you'll be in danger." I carry on for him.  
>"And you won't?!" She says crossly.<br>"Not in as much danger." Justin says. She doesn't reply so we flash out.

We leave Harper in the substation and then go to Juliette's house because she's closer. Justin knocks on the door. Juliette answers. "Justin, Alex?"  
>"Hey Juliette. We've got a problem." Justin says. Juliette comes out from the doorway and closes the door behind her.<br>"What's Alex done this time?" She sighs.  
>"Why is it that it's always the first thing they say when something's gone wrong." I mutter to myself.<br>"Alex didn't do anything, wizards have just started disappearing all over the place." Justin says.  
>"Oh god." She says putting her hand over her mouth. "Your parents?" She asks.<br>"Gone." I say quietly.  
>"I'm so, so sorry." She says putting her hand on Justin's shoulder.<br>"We just came to make sure you were ok." I say, "Now let's go see Mason." I say yanking Justin's sleeve.  
>"Wait, wait you're going without me?" She says.<br>"It'll be dangerous." Justin says kissing her and the cheek and then turning away.  
>"Excuse me? How dare you leave me out of something like this?" She says crossly looking slightly shocked.<br>"I said it would." He says.  
>"Well you're probably going to take Mason with you." She says crossing her arms.<br>"That's not my decision that Alex's she do whatever she wants with her boyfriend and I won't give a damn. But I don't you getting hurt because of me." He says stroking her face.  
>"Well too bad I'm coming whether you like it or not." She says coming over to me and as we walk to Mason's we chat non-stop while Justin follows behind muttering quietly to himself.<p> 


End file.
